No Song for Velma
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Velma is in danger and it is up to the gang to save her. An incident that will change the group forever.
1. Chapter 1

No Song for Velma

Friends and confidants

It was a perfect April day. A few white puffy clouds drifted across an otherwise clear field of blue. The light breeze was enough to gently toss the hair of the pretty red head as she walked across the grass.

Daphne spotted the petite brunette that had been her friend and confidant for as long as she could remember.

" Hi Velma" she said as she sat down beside her friend.

" I heard what Betty said, it must really hurt." she continued. She noticed the trail the tears had left as they streaked down Velma's cheeks.

" You heard? That quickly? Doesn't anyone have something else to do besides gossip?!"

Velma took a deep breath, letting it out in a slow, long sigh.

"Sorry, you didn't deserve that...Yes it hurt, hurt deeply...a lot more that the boys yelling

'Hey four eyes,you get a discount on those soda bottle bottoms' so loud everyone on the school yard could hear. They need new material. I've heard that for years. Betty saying 'those little door bells of your's aren't going to ring any boys chimes' was just spiteful when she's not that much bigger in that department" Velma finished as she brushed her hand over her small breasts.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you are on the short side, you can't expect watermelons"

Daphne observed.

" I know, I'd settle for a pair of pears at this point" Velma replied, giggling.

Velma's giggles got daphne giggling which soon developed into belly laughs for both girls.

"Here comes Fred and Shaggy" Daphne announced. She arranged the hem of her purple dress,

patting her hair.

' Oh Brother! She's got it bad' Velma thinks, then corrects herself.' She's had it bad as long as I

remember. Too bad Fred has his head buried in the sand.'

" Hi Daph, Hi Velma" Fred said as he sat beside Daphne.

" Like, Hi guys" Shaggy added as he takes his place beside Velma.

" It's Friday, how about a movie tonight?" Fred offers.

" I'll have to ask my parents but I think they'll say yes" Daphne replied, her eyes never leaving

Fred. Velma looked at Shaggy...

' Ask me! Look at me! I want you to ask me to go to the movie with you!' her brain screamed.

" Like,they're showing that new scare show" was all Shaggy said.

" And they have a well stocked snack counter, including pizza" Fred laughed.

" Pizza is the perfect food, all the food groups all together" Shaggy observed.

A great Dane puppy came bounding up, knocking everyone over into peals of laughter as he licked each face.

"Raggy!,Red!, Ralma!" he woofed. He tried to woof 'Daphne' but something sounding like

'Rainny' was the best he could do. He was so dull of energy!

'Row th' rick' he'd woof. His eyes darting back and forth, anxiously waiting for one of them to

' throw the stick'.

"Scooby! Settle down will ya?!" Shaggy tried to settle his pet but failed miserably.

"Where did you come from?".

" Obviously he got out and followed you here, Shaggy" Velma had solved yet another mystery.

After playing, getting patted, scratched and finally growing tired, he laid down beside Shaggy.

'Last chance! Ask me out' At least offer to walk me home!' Velma's brain screamed at Shaggy.

There was no answer.

" I have to head home. I'm late already." She said aloud. She rose, started walking slowly down the street, hoping Shaggy and Scooby would catch up with her. She heard Shaggy call for Scooby.

She knew they would be walking in the opposite direction. She walked on alone.

With Velma and Shaggy gone, Fred and Daphne were left alone. H quietly took her small hand in his. Daphne smiled, squeezed his hand, placing his arm around her shoulder, and laid her head on his shoulder. They didn't take notice of the squirrel as it scampered down the tree trunk. It watched the young couple for several minutes then rushed back up into the tree. The flock of sparrows that landed in the tree went unheard.

Fred did think of kissing her. Her lips were so close. It would only take twisting his head slightly, tightening his arm that lay across her shoulder. The distance between their lips became

less and less.

"There's my ride...see you tonight." She caressed his left cheek, kissing the right. She helt the kiss several seconds longer than necessary. She rose, got into the car and waved as it drove off.

Fred waved back, sitting still for several minutes thinking about what had just happened.

He rose, brushing off his jeans. He crossed the street and began to run. The burning in his chest and legs forced him to stop, but for long. There were a gazillion things to do before his mother would

drive him to pick Daphne up for their 'date'. Of course, Shaggy would be there too, but he knew how to get lost.

Maybe, just maybe, he could convince Daphne to sneak into the balcony of the Coolsville

theater. His hope lay in what she had whispered just before she kissed his cheek. It was a perfect April day. " I love you" Daphne had whispered! Freddy Jones was in love! He began to run again...faster.


	2. Chapter 2

No Song for Velma

Chapter two: A Talk with mother

Velma arrived home, entered her room, threw her books on the desk and fell across the bed.

She tried to hold back the tears but they wouldn't be denied. She heard the light tapping at her door,

followed by:

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, Mom" Velma answered, rising to a sitting position, attempting to wipe the tears away.

" I thought you might like some company" her mother said. " If it's ok to talk to your mother

that is?"

Marilyn Dinkley was a little pudgy with honey colored hair and a voice that could mesmerize an

audience.

" Tough day?" she asked, dabbing at Velma's eyes.

" No worse than the day before, or the day before that." Velma answered.

" Want to tell me about it?" Marilyn asked.

" This isn't going to be a birds and bees speech is it?" Velma asked.

" I handle the birds, your father handles the bees and this sounds like the chirping of birds."

Velma took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

" One of the girls at school, Betty, made a snide remark about my 'door bells not going

to ring any boys chimes.' It really hurt my feelings" Velma explained, pulling her blouse

away from her chest.

Her mother smiled, wrapping her daughter in a hug.

" Your 'door bells' are going to ring a lot of boys chimes...Velma, can you keep a secret?

Just between us?"

" Of course, mom" Velma answered, wondering what kind of secret her mother could be

talking about.

" Would you be surprised to learn your mother was a 'late bloomer' as it was called back when I was your age?"

" Really? You're not just saying that?" Velma was surprised, trying to picture her mother

as a 'late bloomer'.

" Really! I didn't develop my knockers 'till my sophmore year of high school" she explained. She had no idea what was so funny that her daughter would break out in peals of laughter.

"Knockers? You?" Velma was astonished and couldn't suppress the laughter that bubbled up.

" They're not watermelons I grant you. You can't expect watermelons."

" Dahhne said the same thing this afternoon." Velma said.

" Daphne is smarter than she lets on."

" I don't want watermelons. I don't want to be that big but these little ' door bells' aren't

cutting it either." Velma explained.

"Velma, tell me honestly, are your breasts tender? Do they hurt?" Her mother asked, seriously.

" Sometimes they hurt like crazy, other times they they are sore"

" I think you are about to experience a growth spurt...I think it's time for a Doctors appointment.

Say, tomorrow afternoon" her mother said, a thoughtful look on her face.

" A doctor? I feel fine...I don't need to see a doctor" Velma complained.

"You need to see this doctor" her mother said.

" What doctor keeps office hours on Saturday afternoon" Velma wondered.

" Her name is Dr. Dinkley. I'm sure she will prescribe lunch, shopping, and desert at that malt

shop you and your friends are always at."

" You are on! So what kind of shopping will Dr. Dinkley prescribe?" Velma asked.

" I think you are past due for a training bra for one" her mother answered.

Velma ignored that last remark, centering on something she had often wondered about.

" Mom, can I ask a question?"

" Ask away"her mother offered.

" How did you know father was 'the one'? How did you meet?"

That startled Marilyn Dinkley! Of all the questions, that was the last one she had expected.

" It;s ok, you don't have to answer if you don't want too" Velma felt disappointed.

" It's not that...you just took me by surprise...I guess if you are old enough to ask, you're

old enough for an answer."

" You aren't going to tell her how we met are you Marilyn?" Her fathers voice boomed from his office, laughter in his voice.

" Yes I'am Harold, plug your ears if you don't want to listen!" Her mother shot back.


	3. Chapter 3

A Mother's Story

Marilyn Dinkley rose, closed the door, and returned to place her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

Her thoughts rushed to find the words to answer Velma's question. To tell how she and Harold had met

was the easy part. The more difficult question was how she knew he was 'the one'. She had known that

first night, but how to tell a eighth grade girl?

"Velma, before I answer your question, I want to tell you something about your father. When

you were born, your father was probably the happiest guy in the world. He adored you but

he had no idea how to hold a baby and forget how to change a diaper! He had to learn all

that 'on the job'. He may act like a bear coming out of hibernation sometimes, but in reality

he is just a big lovable teddy bear. Don't ever be afraid to talk to him, or think he doesn't

love you. He loves and adores you as much as I do. Now, let me tell you the story of how we met...

We met while in college. One of the clubs put on a dance to entice new members. Neither my girl friend nor I had any interest in joining the club but a dance is a dance and a chance to get out of

the house we were sharing. The problem was the same as it was almost every weekend. She had the

car but no gas, I had a little money I could donate to the cause and so problem solved at least for this weekend.

Once we got to the dance, we met some of our friends and started checking out the guys.

Boy! Were they all nervous! Some had gotten up the courage to ask someone to dance but most were

just standing around.

I spotted this one guy standing in the corner. I think he was more nervous than I was! He looked

like a little lost lamb in search of Bo Beep. He wasn't the most handsome guy there but my heart went out to him. We had our nervousness in common. I didn't start out to be his Bo Beep but maybe we could overcome our nervousness together.

Back in that day a lady didn't ask a guy to dance. I decided to help him out. I worked my way around the room until we were only a few feet apart. I 'accidentally' slipped and he caught me in his arms (thankfully! I was headed for a big bruise if he didn't). We talked a while as he built up his courage. He never did ask me to dance...he just helt out his hand and I placed my hand in his. The anticipation of his asking had built up to the point where it was a relief to be on the floor with him.

After several more dances, he got up the nerve to ask if I was with someone. I was honest and said 'yes'. I let him figure a way around that one before I took him off the hook and told him my situation. You could have turned off all the lights and still seen clearly. His face lit up like you couldn't believe.

" I was hoping I could take you home" he asked. A lot of hope was in his voice.

I was caught in a dilemma. A young lady did not let a strange man take her home but I had wanted him to ask me that very thing. The exhilaration of him asking shot through my body like a rocket.

" I'm sorry...I don't even know your name?" I ventured. At least that part of the dilemma would

be solved.

"That's easy fixed...It's Harold...and yours?"

" Mmmmarilyn" I stammered. I had forgotten my own name for several seconds!

" well, Mmmmarilyn, may I drive you home?" we both laughed.

"I'll have to clear it with my girlfriend but I think she'll go along with my plan."

The dance ended and I went in search of my ride. I found her and explained what I had in mind.

" Anything for romance" she said.

We found each other for the last dance. The lights were turned down low. I rested my head on his shoulder, so we could whisper. That was the longest, sweetest two and a half minutes...and the shortest!

The dance came to an end and everyone started to leave. We caught up with my friend. She

was to follow us in her car as he drove me home. She was to wait until he left before coming in.

" No peeking!" I reminded her.

"What? Are you going to kiss on the first date?..How romantic."

" Technically this wasn't a date" I reminded her, which got me a shot in the ribs.

"All Right!!! I promise I won't peek...too much." which got her a shot in the ribs.

We talked all the way home with me giving directions. He walked me to the door. He asked

if he could call me.

" That is going to be difficult as you don't have my number."

" A boy scout always comes prepared." he said bringing out a pen and small notebook.

" Velma, you may love many times, have your heart broken as many times. But you will have only one TRUE love. For me that one true love was and is your father.


	4. Chapter 4

That Day in May

' Two weeks till Summer' Velma thought. She had finished lunch and decided to head toward her next class. She had time to take the long way, no need to rush. She could enjoy this beautiful,warm

May day. This was her favorite time of the year...next to Summer of course.

The five minute warning bell hadn't rang as she started up the hallway to her English class.

A door flew open and she was dragged into an empty, darkened classroom before she could yell.

She didn't even have time to be scared before her arms were helt behind her back by a strong arm.

A hand clamped over her mouth. She realized there were at least two attackers. She started to worry,

no one knew where she was and this classroom wouldn't be used for a while yet.

She tried to kick out against her attacker, to twist away. All she heard was a soft laugh. She had no chance against the two stronger attackers. The one in front pressed forward, working his way between her legs. 'yes, two, unless someone is watching' she thought. She felt his breath,hot against her neck, his hands roaming over her body. A tug on her blouse, the buttons giving way.

Her vision was turning black, becoming tunnel vision.

'I'm going to faint' shot through her thoughts. The black veil continued to darken her vision.

'I WILL NOT FAINT!!' her mind shot back. The hands on her body was repulsive and sickening.

'One chance...if I can...' she thought. A plan of sorts...one chance..her only chance.

She heard the door open.' If that's their friends...I'm done for...Now ..or never...'

She lunged forward, taking that one by surprise, then forcing her way backward as hard as she could.

A brown streak flashed across what was left of her vision. She connected with the attacker behind her

driving him into the wall. The one in front had disappeared. Her arms came free as the other lost his breath in a loud "whoosh!!"

"Daphne, GET HER OUT!!" She heard, recognizing Fred's voice. The sounds of a fight and desks being overturned was unmistakable...then a different voice...one she didn't recognize...

"Run Velma! I love you."

Daphne pulled her away, out the door.

"Come on! Let the guys handle this!"

Then they were running...

"Velma! Stop! We can stop now!" she heard Daphne say. She couldn't, wouldn't stop until...

Daphne caught what was left of her blouse, slowing her down, then stopping. They had stopped at the very tree where only a month ago Daphne had whispered three words in Fred's ear.

" We have to get help! We have to help the guys!" Velma cried out, her mind clearing.

" No! The guys can handle it. We take care of our own" Daphne said sharply.

They were both bent over at the waist, trying to catch their breaths.

"Settle down. You're safe now" she finished.

"Why?! What did I do?!" Velma sobbed.

"Let it out...nothing, Velma...you didn't do any thing" Daphne felt for her friend.

Fred, Shaggy and Scooby came running up to them.

" Velma? Are you ok?" Fred spoke first, his voice thick with the worry he felt.

" She's ok Fred...just shaken up" Daphne answered him.

Shaggy wrapped a windbreaker around her shoulders, covering the torn blouse.

" Shag, can you and Scooby walk Velma home? I don't expect trouble but no need to take chances" Fred asked, accepting the leadership role his friends had given him.

"Like, yeah man" Shaggy agreed.

" Gang, I think it would be best if we don't mention this. Those guys aren't going to say any thing. It would be too embrassing to explain and face possible jail time...I don't think we want

Velma's name dragged through the mud. You know that's what would happen" Fred said.

" Agreed!" they all replied to Fred's idea.

" My folks aren't home...I need to shower and change" she said absently, pulling the windbreaker closer around her. She turned and started walking away. Shaggy and Scooby walking

on either side of her.

At one point, Shaggy tried to put a protective arm around her but she cringed, pulling away.

" NO! Not now! Please! Don't touch me!" Velma cried out, the sobs beginning again.

They walked on in silence. When they arrived at Velma's, she removed the windbreaker. She handed it

to Shaggy. The silence was deafening as Velma turned and walked up the driveway to her door.

" Ralma?" Scooby whined.

" She'll be ok...in time...I hope" Shaggy answered his pal.

They started walking away, walking slowly up the street.

" Hey Scoob...want some pizza?"

" Rizza!!"

" It's the perfect food" Shaggy said but his mind wasn't on pizza or any food right then.

Shaggy thought as he walked up the street, Scooby bounding ahead then returning. It was crazy that

he'd pick that moment in time to yell " Run Velma Run...I love you." No reason that he could think of

except possibly the truth...that he did love her. Crazy! He'd put it away in his mind and close the door.

And...never...mention...it...again!

That was the last time Velma would be seen in 'ordinary' clothes. The next time her friends saw her,

she would be in what would become her signature outfit: orange cowl neck sweater, red pleated

uniform skirt, orange knee high socks and Mary Jane shoes. She would always carry that day in May

with her, hidden behind walls so thick even her friends couldn't penetrate. It would take the true love

of a man yet unmet...the true love that her mother had mentioned.


	5. Chapter 5

Fred Explains

The gang would hold to their agreement. They only mentioned 'that day' among themselves in hushed tones and never in the presence of Velma. There was that one exception...

Shaggy's parents had given their permission to use the tree house any time they wanted. Velma had

decided to take a walk down to the tree house and hang out for the afternoon. It was mid summer.

The cowl neck sweater she wore was light and not a bit uncomfortable. It kept her growing breasts

away from prying eyes.

She heard the noises from the tree house before she arrived. Looking up, she spotted the glimpse of blond hair. "Freddy?...is that you?" she called out. The noise stopped and Freddy looked over the railing.

" Velma! Good to see you. I'm just doing some repairs and adding a few things."

" Mind some company?..I don't want to be in the way." Velma asked.

" No... I need a break anyway...come over here...I want to show you something." he said enthusiastically. She followed him around to the back side of the tree house.

" A ramp! How neat!" she exclaimed.

"Shag and I put it in for Scooby" Fred explained.

"Good idea" she said, walking up the ramp.

"Hi Velma..." he said in welcome.

"Hi Fred" Velma said as she looked around at the improvements Fred and Shaggy were working on. It had been a month since 'that day' as it had become known as. She still wasn't completely at ease

being alone with a guy, even if that guy was Fred.

"Uh..Fred...can we talk about 'that day'? Fill in some blanks in my memory? It might help

me deal with everything that happened." she ventured.

"I don't mind..I can only guess at some of it but if it'll help...here...let's grab a cold soda and

I'll try to fill in some of your gaps." Fred said, pulling two cold sodas out of the cooler.

"I remember walking down the hallway, being grabbed" she had to stop, take a deep breath

before continuing. " My vision started to go black, I thought I was going to faint. I heard the door opening and your voice..then another voice I didn't recognize then Daphne and I running. She hugged herself tighter. " How did you guys know where I was?"

"Velms..." Fred looked at her, she nodded 'yes' accepting the new nickname."...Scooby is the one to thank for finding you. For a puppy, he's pretty smart. My guess is he was searching for food or Shaggy. He saw you being pulled into that classroom, realized something was wrong

and took off to find us.

" He came up barking his head off. I think Shaggy has some telepathic connection or something.

Shaggy yelled that you were in trouble. Scooby took off with the rest of us running after him."

"When we all got there, Shaggy tried the door, which was unlocked. Scooby nearly knocked

Shaggy down as he bolted through the open door."

" That would have been the brown streak I remember!..Oh sorry Fred...go on" Velma interjected.

" Then Shaggy went in..."

" Fraidy cat Shaggy?" Velma laughed. 'it feels good to see her laugh again' Fred thought.

" Never underestimate Shaggy, when a friend is in danger, he's about as courageous as anyone I know...anyway...Daphne and I got in last. My only thought was to get you girls out of danger.

My guess is Scooby hit the one in front, he had him on the floor. Shaggy had hit the other one

just as you slammed him against the wall. Good move there."

" Everything was a bit hectic. You girls were out by that time and it was just a matter of cleaning up." Fred finished.

" I heard a voice I didn't recognize. It came out of that black veil that was closing in. It said

'Run Velma, Run' then later I heard it say 'I love you'. I thought it was Shaggy but I'm still

not sure. Did you hear anything like that?" Velma asked.

" No, I don't think so..but things were a bit hectic right then."

"Any one up there?" they heard Shaggy call out.

" We have snacks!" Daphne added.

"Yeah! Velma and I are starving...hope you brought enough for four" Fred called down.

Scooby heard Velma's voice and ran up the ramp, nearly knocking the humans over.

"Ralma! Ralma!" he woofed, jumping up, standing on his rear legs, he knocked her down.

" Scooby! Please don't" Velma cried out, laughing and not trying too hard to push Scooby away.

Once Scooby decided she had had enough, he laid down, putting his big head on her lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Mystery Inc

The rest of the afternoon was spent just hanging out, joking and eating ll the snacks. Velma was able to relax, feeling a deepening bond between these friends. She also found she didn't fear 'that day' as much.

'maybe still a little' she thought.

" Shaggy, do you think your parents would mind if we had a sleep over tomorrow night?" Fred asked.

" I think it would be ok...They will want the girls inside and us out here, but I can ask." Shaggy offered.

"In a minute...first I want to give you guys something to think about...we can talk about it tomorrow night." Fred said.

" What's up Fred" they all wanted to know, talking all at once.

" I think it would be cool if we started a real club, solving mysteries. With the repairs Shaggy and I have done and a few I have in mind, this could be our headquarters...I even have a name

to call the club" Fred explained.

" What is it?" they all wanted to know and were talking all at one again.

" Mystery Inc" Fred said, raising his voice over the din.

It was late afternoon when Velma announced...

" Sorry gang..I have to get home, I promised mother I'd help cook dinner tonight."

" Scooby and I will walk with you" Shaggy offered.

" No need too" Velma countered.

" I know... we will any way" Shaggy had made up his mind and wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

" Let's go then" Velma relented, walking down the ramp.

They walked slowly with Velma in the middle, with Scooby and Shaggy on either side. She didn't

object this time when Shaggy took her hand. She only looked at him and smiled.

When they arrived at her home, she took a deep breath, slowly retrieving her hand.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, accepting his arms around her waist, gently holding her.

" I know now...that voice was yours...I love you too.. thank you" she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek.

Shaggy was startled. He started to say something...but Velma placed her fingertips on his lips.

" I'll see tomorrow night" she whispered, smiled, turned and walked up to her door.

Shaggy waited until she had opened the door and went inside. What would he have said had she

not put her fingertips on his lips? What he really wanted to say was hidden in his heart behind

a closed door. Did he have the nerve to open that door? Tomorrow night was going to be very interesting. He slowly turned and started walking away. He didn't think of food, only tomorrow night.

He started to run...

The Beginning


End file.
